Rift and Kara: Nightmares & Fantasies
by Rifty Agon
Summary: Post-Resurrection. Wounds don't heal instantly. Still haunted by nightmares of his mate's death, Rift sets his sights on his next goal; courting the same dragoness he brought back. What happens when he confronts Kara on it? How will he react to her response. Collaboration with Sithris. Rift X Kara Lemon. Rated M for Adult content.


**A/N:** It took over four years, but it is finally here! This collaboration between Sithris and I started our whole relationship, and we have brought it to you now as husbands. This story takes place just after the events of Resurrection. We both hope you enjoy this smutty but cheesy lemon.

* * *

Thunder boomed in the distance, waking Rift up with a start. He tried to lift up his head, and regretted it instantly. His head felt both numb and oversensitive simultaneously, and his mind was swimming in pain. He cracked open an eye and saw red. There was blood everywhere. Rain was hitting his body, chilling him down to the bone.

_What… Happened..?_ He tried to piece together his mind, before a single thought came to mind. KARA!

Rift struggled to his feet, forcing himself to move despite the pain that wracked his body. He scanned the area, making sure not to move his head too fast, lest the pain cause him to faint. Dragging himself to the cave that served as his home, he glanced around but saw nothing. A gurgle forced itself from his maw as he tried to call her name, but winced as his throat scraped.

Bringing a paw up to his head, he drew it away and discovered a wound on his head was still bleeding. That would explain all the blood. He hobbled over to the lake that boarded the cave and peered down at his reflection. From what he could see between the ripples caused by the rain, he had a few broken scales around his head, and a long bruise across his neck. And that would explain my throat.

Rift began scanning the lakes edge, searching desperately for any trace of Kara. There! A spot of bright white behind a tree. He began to run, tripping over the wet sand as it clung to his paws. Pulling himself back up, he resigned himself to a brisk walk. He saw the end of her tail, and rounded the tree. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

Kara's body lay still on the ground, her blood staining the earth around her. Daggers and short-swords protruded from her body, and multiple areas of her scales were shattered from some kind of impact.

No…. Rift dropped down beside her. "No… No. No, no NO!"

Tears began to well in rifts eyes, dropping down to join the rain on the ground.

"Rift."

How could I have let this happen..?

"Rift!"

Why… why her? Why not me?

"RIFT!"

* * *

Rifts eyes shot open, and he found himself gazing into the caring and concerned eyes of Kara. He glanced around, confirming his surroundings. He was in his cave, safe with the one he had fought so hard to revive. He allowed himself to relax slightly, slowing his ragged breathing. His body felt cold, as if all the heat in the cave had disappeared.

"Rift, are you alright?"

Rift turned back to Kara, peering straight into her deep brown eyes. He felt something shift on his back and realised Kara had her wing wrapped around him.

"Yeah… I'm uh, I'm fine, now. I just… Had that dream again."

Her expression softened as she moved in to nuzzle him. Rift leaned into it and sighed as he felt her cheek press against his own.

"You don't need to worry anymore. We're here, together, and nothing is going to change that again." Kara whispered, humming as Rift's wing extended to cover her lower back.

The two held onto each other for a while, comforted by each other's presence. Kara gave another nuzzle before pulling away.

"I'm going to go have a wash, you coming?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Rift cringed at the mention of water, but accepted that after that dream, some cold water could do him good. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment."

Kara smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before turning around and walking towards the lake, her hips swinging with each step.

Rift watched on with a slight grin, admiring her form before turning away, trying to suppress the slight tingle in his loins. _Every time… We've been together seven years… and I still can't ask. But… what would I say?_

Rift planted his back legs into the cold stone beneath him and stretched. This continual ritual had left claw grooves in the stone. He had another glance around, noting the firewood stock was nearly empty, and headed out into the early morning sun.

There was a splash as Kara dived into the lake, sending droplets of water flying in all directions. Waiting until they had all landed, Rift walked over to the side of the lake, sitting himself down on the sand and steeling himself for the task ahead. Kara swam over to him, snaking her body through the water as she closed the distance between them.

"Come on Rift, you can do it."

Rift only nodded.

"Here, do it with me." She said, inhaling deeply and lowering her head into the water.

Knowing she wouldn't last forever under there and that if he waited too long she would just pull him under, Rift held his breath and dunked his head. The cold water stung as it surrounded his face, waking him up completely. Suddenly, something pressed up against his lips. He recoiled slightly and opened his eyes in reflex, seeing Kara's blurry face pressed up against his own. Relaxation was brief, before the water got to his eyes.

Kara followed Rift as he pulled his head out of the water, kissing him the whole while. She pulled away and laughed, watching on as Rift rubbed at his eyes, trying to dry them out.

"You really need to learn to swim" Kara said.

"No I don't" Rift stated flatly, shaking the last of the water out of his eyes and turning to her.

"But what if I was out bathing one day," Kara began, lifting herself onto her hind legs and pulling a front paw in front of her chest in an act of vulnerability. "And a vicious lake monster were to drag me under". She fell backwards into the water, making a splash and giving Rift a quick glimpse at her nethers. She did a quick spin under the water before surfacing just her head, a grin plastered on her face. "How would you save me?"

Rift just stared at her, unable to help admiring the light bouncing off her pure white scales. He swatted her head and turned away as her smile infected him. Seating himself further up the beach, he tried to hide his smile and resigned to spending the morning watching her.

"Go on," He said, flicking his paw dismissively. "Have your wash. I'll keep an eye out for any 'lake monsters.'"

"Oh my hero, I feel so much safer now." She joked, poking her tongue out before disappearing under the water.

Rift spent the rest of the morning sunbathing, enjoying the heat of the sun and the 'show' Kara was providing. He watched as she jumped and dove around, demonstrating her flexibility and agility. Occasionally they exchanged glances, Kara's always looking a mix between sweet and sultry.

_Should I just out and ask her?_ Rift contemplated, watching on as she floated belly up in the water, soaking up the sun as he was. Maybe I should just make a move? _But what if she doesn't want to? Or if she doesn't realize and just thinks I'm being weird?_ He shook his head. _I should just try at least…_

He watched as Kara exited the lake, smiling as she shook the water off of her; creating a cascade of droplets to fall on the sand below. She slinked up the beach, wiping her paws off on the thin grass to remove most of the sand before stopping directly in front of Rift.

She lined herself up and thrust her head millimetres away from Rift's. A menacing grin appeared on her features, accented by the water dripping down her face; like blood from a fresh kill.

"Now, I believe we were in the middle of something before you decided to pull out of the water."

Rift had barely a moment before she had tackled him, forcing her lips against his own. He felt his back hit the soil beneath him, and had to quickly unfurl his wings to avoid crushing them. Her weight pressed onto his chest as she laid on him, but all he could think about was the sensations of the kiss he was receiving. He felt her tongue slide against his lips, and opened his mouth slightly in response. Her tongue slipped in with his own, and they began exploring each other's mouths.

There was a muffled moan as Rift slid his tongue against Kara's, poking past her lips and rubbing against her teeth. He leaned into her a little more before she pulled away, licking her lips.

"Mmmm, come on." She began, motioning over her shoulder. "Let's continue this on the hill so I can get some more sun."

Rift watched, panting, as Kara turned away from him, stroking her tail along his chin as she walked over to the hill. He glanced down between his legs and freaked as he saw the black tip of his tool poking out from its sheath. _Oh no… Oh ancestors, what if she felt it!? What is she thinking right now!? Wait… wait… she wants to continue… Maybe… Maybe she didn't notice. Yeah. Alright. Just gotta follow her. I can do that._

Struggling to calm his racing heart, Rift dragged himself up onto his feet and attempting to remove the feeling of Kara's body pressing against his from his mind. He followed her over the rounded top of the hill and watched as she laid down against the slope, offering her back to the sun. Her wing patted the ground next to her.

"Come on, pull up a patch of hill."

Rift walked over to her, lying down parallel to her. Her head moved towards his and he intercepted it, kissing her as he got comfortable. The kiss wasn't anywhere near as deep as the last one, but there was still a lot of passion behind it. He felt her tongue lick his lips a few times, and he returned the favour, but neither went further than that.

Kara pulled away and smiled at him, before attempting to roll into him. Rift let himself be pushed until he was on his back, with Kara doing the same next to him. He felt her head snake its way onto his chest as she made herself comfortable. Her tongue flicked across his chest as she licked her lips, and she sighed in contentment.

Glancing down, Rift saw her body pressed next to his, their wings carefully placed between them. Her head was laying atop his chest, a smile on her lips. Light bounced off her scales in a spectacular fashion, creating rainbows at the right angles.

_She's beautiful._ Rift thought, trying to steady his breathing. _Maybe… Maybe I should ask her now. She's happy and relaxed, so, maybe she won't beat me… again…_

"Hey, Kara?" He began, instantly overcome with nervousness.

"Mmmm?" She hummed, content to just lie there.

"I was, uh, thinking that… Well, we've uh, been together for a while…" A knot formed in his throat, and he struggled to continue. "And, well, I was wondering… I mean, I love you, and… You love me, right? So…."

He felt something shift on his chest, but he couldn't see her face.

"I wanted to know if you… and I…. could…" He trailed off, not really sure if he wanted to say it.

"Go on Rift. If you and I could what?" Kara said, an almost mockingly sweet tone in her voice.

Rift swallowed hard. _Come on… It's just a few words…_

"I was… wondering if… we could… that is, if you wanted to… we could…."

Kara pulled her head off of his chest and turned to him, a wicked smile on her lips. She brought her head closer and closer to his until he was forced flat against the hill under him. She leered at him from above, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

"Oh, do continue." She whispered. The sheer enjoyment she was getting from teasing him was more than evident, but Rift still felt intimidated.

Closing his eyes, Rift swallowed hard and tried to still his shaking body.

"I… Since we've been together… for so long… thought that we could…" He took a breath as he felt his throat closing. "…Mate"

There was silence for a moment, and he heard and felt Kara moving around, but didn't dare to open his eyes. A weight dropped onto his belly, knocking the air out of him. Cracking his eyes open a little, he saw Kara had sat herself upon his stomach. Her wicked expression had changed to one of contemplation, and a toe on her front right paw was tapping on his chest as she thought.

"So, you wish to mate…" She stated, continuing to tap on his chest.

"…Y-yes…" Rift managed to choke out.

"Hmmm…" Kara hummed, nodding slowly. "I suppose you did sacrifice your own life for mine. And you have taken care of me. And we have been together a long while… So I guess you've earned it…" She turned to him. "But! It might hurt me, so you've gotta do what I say, and be very gentle whilst doing so, understood?"

Rift's thoughts ground to a halt. _She…She's agreeing to it! OK…OK… Do what she says, and be gentle. I can do that._ He looked up into her expectant eyes and nodded.

A small smile broke out onto her face as she nodded in return. "Right then, what shall I have you do..?"

Rift simply watched her as he waited, noting that her tail had begun swishing side to side, and the base was rubbing against his slit, sending small waves of pleasure through his body. He saw Kara nod to herself, and allowed air back into his lungs as she stood up. He continued to watch as she walked back over to the spot she was laying down on earlier, and resumed her relaxing.

"First Rift, I would like a kiss. A nice kiss to start things off. But don't block my Sun." she said, closing her eyes and shivering in anticipation.

Slowly pulling himself to his feet, Rift allowed himself a moment to take in everything that was happening. He glanced over at Kara again and realised she wouldn't wait too long, so he began walking over. _Don't block her sun, got it._ He walked up the hill till he was behind her head and his shadow was behind him, and slowly lowered his face to hers.

Their lips met once again, and Rift realised how dry his were. He didn't get much of a chance to do anything about it before Kara's tongue shot into his mouth, wrapping around his own and tasting his mouth. He relaxed into the kiss and let one of his paws reach forward to stroke her neck.

A moan escaped Kara's lips at the attention, and she pushed harder against him. Rift simply reciprocated, still swimming in too much nervousness to try anything. He felt Kara's tongue retract after a final flick across his lips, and he pulled away; waiting for her orders.

Kara smacked her lips and grinned. "Not bad… Alright, now my neck!" Her voice was getting giddy.

Rift obliged, lowering his head again and beginning to lick and nip at the pearl white neck below him. He pressed and nudged against the white scales with his lips and tongue, leaving shining wet trails across Kara's neck. A sigh emanated from above as he teased just under her chin.

The taste of Kara's scales was an odd one; not something Rift could place, but certainly nothing he was going to complain about. He flicked his tongue at various speeds, noting which ones caused Kara to hum a little louder.

"Mmm… My chest…" Kara whispered, her breathing becoming slightly rushed.

Rift nodded, mostly to himself, and trailed his tongue down Kara's neck and up the curvature of her chest. He heard her moan as he flicked his tongue across her crest. Rift realised where his tongue was inevitably heading, but he tried to keep his head clear.

"Lower…" Kara huffed, barely speaking now.

Pulling his tongue back into his mouth, Rift stood up and moved down the hill to where Kara's tail laid. He lowered himself next to it and brought his lips to Kara's belly. She hummed as he resumed his licking, and he glanced up and smiled at the shining trails he had left over her body. He took his front paws and stroked up and down Kara's thighs, bracing himself for what was to come.

"Go… on…"

Rift swallowed, suddenly finding his mouth dry. He had begun panting himself, the mere thought of what was happening was getting to his head. Closing his eyes, he pulled his head back and angled it down. He took a deep breath, feeling his nostrils assaulted by a unique smell, and opened his eyes. Directly in front of his face was Kara's slit; a horizontal opening that meshed in with her scales. The opening was parted slightly, giving Rift a glimpse of the slightly moist, pink flesh inside.

"Like what you see?" Kara asked, her voice drenched with seduction.

"Uh…. Uh-huh" Rift managed to force out, still not really believing what was happening.

"Good. Now I want you to make sure I'm good and ready, so put that tongue of yours to work."

"O-Ok"

Rift took another deep breath, smelling Kara's scent. _Huh… There's… something about that smell…_ He thought, shaking his head. _Oh ancestors… what am I doing? What if I do this wrong? What if I hurt her? What have I got myself into?_

"RIIIIiiiiift…" Kara crooned, curling her neck until her head rested on her belly, directly in front of Rift's face. Her tongue flicked out to lick his lips. "Come on… You can do it. Just have a taste. Nothing wrong with a lick, is there?"

Rift shook his head slowly. "N-no… It's… J-just a harmless l-lick…"

Closing his eyes, Rift lowered his head down to Kara's scales once more. He could smell something… Her… but he tried to put it out of his mind to focus on the task at hand. Opening his eyes just enough to peek, he lined his lips up with the bottom of Kara's slit and pressed his tongue against it. The soft scales gave way rather easily under his tongue, and he could taste a hint of sweetness.

A shiver ran down Rift's spine as he slid his tongue upwards. He felt Kara's body jolt as he slid across her sensitive flesh. He came to a stop at the top of her vent and withdrew his tongue. Opening his eyes fully again, he lifted his head and gazed up at Kara.

"W-was that good?"

He saw the edges of her mouth strain to hold back a grin.

"Well… not bad, but it could have been better. Why don't you try again?"

Rift nodded and resumed his position. He kept his eyes open and watched as he ran his tongue over her again. He saw her scales move under the pressure of his tongue, and felt it dip into her slightly.

"Ah!" Kara gasped, licking her lips. "Mmmm. Keep it up."

"O-ok" Rift replied, starting to get into it.

He ran his tongue up and down her scaly vent, noting how she jumped slightly every time he passed over the top. He lifted a paw up onto her lower belly and pushed upwards gently, watching as her opening widened. His tongue found its way just inside her entrance, and he ran it around the edge, glancing up to see her reaction.

"Mmmm… Keep that up" Kara hissed, laying her head back down against the ground.

Spurred on by her encouragement, Rift began to really explore her vent. He ran his tongue around the edge slowly, and began slipping it in deeper. Kara's hips bucked gently underneath him as he slid his tongue against her walls, tasting her soft flesh and sweet nectar. A few extra inches of tongue were pushed past her entrance and into her passage, before Rift felt the tip bump up against a barrier of some sort.

"Ah!" Kara flinched, a small jolt of pain pulling her from her bliss. "Be careful, Rift," She said, curling her tail around his neck in a threat. "Hurt me, and I may just have to hurt you…"

Worried about hurting her again, Rift tried to pull his head back, only to find her tail holding him in place.

"Oh, I didn't say to stop… Just to be careful." Kara said, her grin evident in her words.

Rift attempted to nod, but only succeeded in rubbing his snout up and down her groin. He sucked his tongue back into his mouth for a moment, savouring the taste of Kara's juices. His tongue remained in his mouth for a moment, resting, while he continued to nuzzle up against Kara's swollen lips.

_Alright… This isn't so bad… I've just got to stay here and lick for a while…_ Rift thought, idly slipping his tongue back into her. _She… tastes good too…_

He began exploring every nook he could find with his tongue, pressing into them and tasting each new hidden cache of juices. Curving his tongue upwards, he found a little area he hadn't explored yet. He pressed his tongue into the area and felt his tongue tip press against a somewhat different texture. A quick stroke across it caused Kara's hips to buck violently, knocking against Rift's chin.

"AH! Nnng… Oh… That… Was good…" Kara managed to gasp out, inadvertently grinding herself against Rift's muzzle. "You… must have hit somethi-AAHH!"

Rift passed his tongue over the spot again, grinning slightly as Kara's hips smacked into his chin again. He took both his forepaws and placed them in Kara's thighs, steadying her as he began an all-out assault with his tongue.

"AH! RI-FT… WHAT ARAAAH!"

Grinning to himself, Rift continued to lick. He could feel the strain of Kara's hips struggling to move, and pushed hard to keep her still. The soft walls around the length of his tongue began to pulse and pull at him, sucking him deeper. He heard Kara begin to mumble something, but her words quickly melted away into pants and moans.

Dust and debris began to take to the air as Kara's wings shifted, flapping weakly beside her. Rift felt his body chill slightly as a weak breeze began to blow, suggesting Kara's wind magic was coming into play. He heard her cries rise in pitch and felt her hips begin to buck against the ground. His forelegs strained to hold her still as he continued to lick, his tongue tiring but unwilling to stop.

He heard her suck in a breath, and the sound of her snout snapping shut reached his ears. The hips under his paws stopped humping and started straining for height. The muscled walls around his tongue squeezed tightly, holding Rift's tongue in place. Silence filled the air for a moment, Kara's body tensed in its position, her face out of Rift's view. Straining against her muscles, Rift flicked his tongue against her spot once more.

A deafening roar filled his ears as Kara climaxed, her entire body giving in to convulsions. Her slick slit began to pull harder than before, dragging Rift's tongue from its curled position and deeper into her. The wind around him picked up fiercely, almost yanking his wings from their furled position. His tongue was assaulted by her taste as fluid sprayed onto it, splashing out across and into his muzzle, the taste clouding his mind.

Rift held on for dear life as his head was pulled around with Kara's bucking hips, her hind legs wrapping tightly around his neck. Moments passed as her convulsions slowed, until a final one left her body limp. Her breathing returned in gasps and pants, and her chest heaved with each.

Pulling his tired tongue back into his mouth, Rift lifted his head from Kara's groin and gave his neck a stretch. He glanced over her body as she lay still, a slight twitch here and there the only movement bar her breathing. The expression on her face was a mixture of ecstasy and exhaustion, her tongue lolled out on the grass.

"You ok?" Rift asked, standing up to stretch his legs.

He heard her mumble something he couldn't hear. Treading carefully, he moved up her body to get closer to her head.

"I'm… fine…" She whispered between pants, glancing down her body. "I think… I'm ready now… and by… the looks of it… So are you"

Following her line of sight, Rift looked under him and felt blood rush to his face as he saw his black tool fully extended from his sheath. He looked back to Kara, trying to hide his embarrassment and explain, but he was met with a devilish grin. Something of a yelp escaped him as Kara thrust her hips upward, bumping against his tip.

"What's this?" She asked, fluttering her eyes as she ground herself against him slightly, relishing in his whimpers. "You have a little taste of me and it gets you all hot and bothered?"

"I… uhh… it's just…" Rift managed to force out, trying desperately to focus on his words and not the gloriously pleasant feelings in his groin. "You're… so beautiful…"

Kara rolled her eyes and darted up to give him a kiss. "You're awful." She stated, poking her tongue out. "But you did do a good job… so I suppose you deserve a reward."

Rift felt her hips lower, and her tail curl around his own.

"Alright, you can come inside. But be very gentle!" She warned him, placing her forepaws up on his shoulders. "And… When you feel my heat, look into my eyes."

Rift nodded, both to agree to her and to clear his racing mind. His thoughts were going mental.

_I'm…no, WE are about to do this… Shit… What do I do…? What if I hurt her? What if…_

"RIFT"

Her voice snapped him out of his trance. He looked into her caring eyes and felt his breathing slow.

"You've got that look on your face again. You need to stop thinking 'what ifs'. I know you care about me, and it's that care that lets me know that you'll be careful. So just… do it. Please."

"O…Ok" Rift managed, forcing himself to swallow. "I'll try my best"

Steadying himself, he looked down his body again and lowered his hips slowly. He felt his tip bump against her cool scales before he readjusted, and felt himself sink slightly into something slick and warm. His head snapped back into place over Kara's, and he shared a gaze with her as he pushed forward.

He heard Kara hum as he entered her, the satisfying feeling causing him to exhale too. The feelings were intense, and he was fighting his hips to remain slow as he glided gently into her. His eyes closed softly as he felt more of his shaft slide home, the sensitive ridges on the underside causing him to twitch with pleasure as each one entered.

Another inch slid in, causing both to moan. Rift felt the tunnel around his shaft clench a few times, sending little jolts of pleasure up his spine. His hips kept moving slowly, until he felt his head bump up against something. He opened his eyes as he heard Kara grunt, and saw the grimace on her face.

"Sorry! I'm so sor-" He began, instantly reversing his movement and began pulling out.

He'd only barely pulled out before Kara's tail whipped around and pressed down on his hips, pushing him back to where he was. Her paw had grabbed his muzzle and held it shut.

"Shhh, don't say anything" She whispered, increasing the pressure on his backside. "Just keep going…"

"Al-alright…"

Calming himself as much as possible, Rift began to slowly push against her wall. He could feel it stretching, but still saw the look of pain on Kara's face. He dropped his head and kissed her as he pushed through, muffling her pained cry and distracting her with his tongue. His kiss was largely unreciprocated for a while, before Kara slowly joined in.

A wave of relief washed over him as he felt Kara's tongue slide over his own. He kissed her for a while longer, leaving his hips stationary for the time being. Kara's tongue retracted from his mouth after a while, so he did the same. He risked opening his eyes and saw Kara's smiling face beneath his.

"Thank you for that kiss. It helped" She whispered, darting back up to give him a quick peck. "Now, I'm sure we were doing something."

Rift inhaled sharply as her passage clenched around his shaft, pulling him deeper slightly. He nodded to her and began to push forward again, watching as Kara laid her head down on the grass, grinning. He could feel her juices spilling out from her entrance as he slowly filled her up, and the thought of being fully inside her caused his pointed tool to jump.

A few more inches and he felt his knot bump up against Kara's swollen lips, her cute gasp causing him to shiver. He held still for a bit, relishing in the squeezing and contracting of the slick tunnel around him. A moan escaped him as Kara began manoeuvring her hips, grinding against his sensitive knot as she got a feel for him.

"Mmmm… That's deep…" She whispered, laying still and relishing how full she felt. "Mrf. Alright, I want you to start moving. Slowly..."

Rift nodded to himself, beginning to pull out. The feeling of sliding through her set off his pleasure all over again, and he struggled to continue pulling out. He heard Kara sigh as he pulled out almost all the way, and sighed to himself as he began to slide back in.

Her velvety tunnel felt even better this time, as Rift slid in at a slightly faster pace. He felt her walls tense as he bottomed out again, grinding his knot against her entrance. A brief worry crossed his mind that his length might be hurting her, but a quick look at her pleased face calmed him. Lowering his neck slightly, he ran his tongue up under Kara's chin and down her neck.

He felt her shiver as he began to slide out again, her passage tightening somewhat in an attempt to hold him. The ridges on the underside of his shaft rubbed and pressed against her insides, stretching her entrance as each one passed through. Lowering his head down to rest it next to Kara's, he began to thrust at a reasonable pace.

Kara's hips began to jump as she was penetrated, the sweet feeling of fullness causing her to moan quietly. She could feel his knot pressing against her lower lips, and every time it did, she could feel his tip pressing against something deep inside her. Sighs and moans escaped her every time she was filled, sending sensations all over her body. She cracked open an eye and saw Rift's face next to hers, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his eyes closed in concentration.

Remembering the spot that had gotten Kara off earlier, Rift attempted to adjust his angle. He dipped his hips downwards and tried to angle his tool upwards, but couldn't quite get at it with this position. Resigning himself to just thrusting for now, Rift raised his hips back up and pressed in.

He could feel himself stirring in his groin, and began to pick up the pace. Kara's moans began to draw out, and her passage began to pulse and squeeze more frequently. A haze began to form in his mind, restricting all his thoughts down to simple thrusts and grunts. His hips began to work on their own, and his legs locked into place. A growl forced its way out of his throat, and he placed his jaw over Kara's neck; biting her softly.

He heard her moan, and felt his hips begin to batter forward, pressing his knot against her entrance and grinding against her. A bolt of sheer ecstasy shot through him, followed by another, and another. His body trembled as waves of pleasure filled him, each pulse sending a new wave. He felt his tip dipping into a warm fluid as he thrusted, providing extra slipperiness on the next push. His legs nearly gave out, but he forced himself to stay up. The thrusting of his hips finally died down, his shaft feeling too sensitive to continue moving.

Moments passed as Rift waited for his sensitivity to die down. He was panting, his muzzle had moved back over the ground and his tongue was lolled out. He felt his body sway a little, before he steadied himself, swallowed, and opened an eye.

Kara's expectant face greeted him, a somewhat smug look on her face.

"Having fun are we? You're supposed to bring your dragoness up to those heights of pleasure with you, not leave her behind." Kara chastised, poking out her tongue a little.

Rift tried to piece together her words, the fog in his mind slowly lifting. He glanced down at their combined crotches, taking in the mess of fluids that were spilling out of Kara's stuffed hole. He slowly began to understand what she meant.

"I… I didn't… get you… over..?" He panted, his bliss rapidly turning into shame. "I didn't… I didn't mean..."

He hung his head in shame, pulled his hips back and turned around.

"If I can't even make sure you're satisfied, I'm not worth your time."

He began to turn away, not sure where to go, nor what to do about his messy groin, but he didn't care. He'd only taken a few steps however before he felt something wrap around his leg, and looked down to see Kara's tail.

"Get back over here you dope. It's our first time, I wasn't expecting you to be anywhere near as good as you were anyway. Besides, you already got me off earlier, remember?" Kara said, her tone having switched to a very caring one.

"But… what if I do it again?" Rift moped, still refusing to look her in the eye.

"Then I'll be the one to punish you, not yourself. Got it?" She asked, not really meaning it as a question.

Rift nodded, feeling himself smile somewhat. He glanced over at Kara, and felt a slight stirring as he watched her slit dribble his essence. He looked at her for a bit, before realising he didn't know what to do.

"Err. Umm… What… What now?" He stuttered, trying to look away from her crotch.

He watched as her tail uncurled from his leg and curved backwards, the tip hovering just over her still leaking slit.

"Well, I still want to get off with you inside me…" She began, sighing slightly as she dipped her tail tip into herself, stirring around their mixed fluids. "But I can see you're not exactly ready to go again right away."

Rift followed her line of sight, seeing his shaft almost fully retracted inside his slit. A fresh wave of shame washed over him, and he turned back to her. His shame however, disappeared as he watched her seed coated tail move up to her lips, a sultry look on her face. He couldn't help but gasp as he watched her open her muzzle, slid her tail inside and began suckling on it. Her eyes closed as she swallowed, her tail being pulled back out with only the sheen of her saliva left.

"Kara…" he whispered, not really sure what else to say.

Her lips curled into a grin as her tongue flicked out. "You like that..?"

Rift barely managed to jerk his head in a nod, his eyes wide.

Kara lowered her head down to her crotch, slowly sliding her tongue out and into her slit, a long moan escaping her. Her tongue swished around inside her, collecting up Rift's seed before pulling it into her mouth with a long moan.

Rift could only stand and watch, his mind completely blank bar the image of Kara in front of him. _I… I never knew… she had this side to her… _He thought, a straining in his groin drawing his attention downwards. His shaft had re-emerged to halfway, his tip still dribbling seed.

A chuckle drew his attention back to Kara; a predatory grin on her face.

"Mmmhmmhmm, already recharging?" She asked, her enjoyment clear. "Perhaps I can help..?"

Rift watched as she slowly stood, cooing as fluid dripped out of her. She slowly made her way over to him, pressing her lips against his and tipping him onto his back in one smooth movement. Her tongue pushed into his mouth, and he tasted the salty tang of his own seed.

A grunt escaped him as Kara pulled away, flashing him another grin before she dragged herself down his body and stopping when her cheek was pressed against his tool.

"Ooooohh…" She cooed, nuzzling against it. "Such a hot, powerful cock… and all mine…"

Rift shuddered as Kara drew back and ran her tongue over it, a gasp escaping him as she flicked the tip.

"Mmmmm…" She hummed, smacking her lips. "A treat all to myself…"

Rift cried out as she opened her mouth and engulfed his shaft in one swift motion, his senses becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. He yelped as she began to bob, humming to herself at the taste. One of his paws instinctively tried to reach for her head, but he held himself back, his hips already humping upwards gently.

A muffled gasp sounded from Kara, and Rift looked down to see his shaft had fully emerged, and Kara hadn't taken the full length into consideration with her bobbing. She pulled up for a moment, just under half resting in her muzzle. Rift panted as he watched her, his shaft still sensitive. A look of determination crossed her face, and she slowly sank back down, past the halfway mark and until Rift felt his tip teasing at her throat.

"Kara…" He huffed. "You don't have to-"

He was cut off as she pushed down with a swallow, the head of his tool engulfed in an incredible tightness. His head snapped back in a groan, only for it to be amplified as Kara pushed herself lower. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Kara's lips bump against his knot, a high pitched whine all he could manage. He felt pulsing around his shaft, and his hips began to twitch in response. The pressure he had felt earlier began to reappear in his groin, and Rift felt the head of his tool become incredibly sensitive.

"K… Kara…" He managed to gasp, looking down and seeing her neck distended around his shaft. "I'm… close…"

One last pulse ran across his sensitive member, before all sensation disappeared and was replaced by the cool morning air. He gasped, his orgasm teetering for a moment before dying down. His gaze flicked over to Kara, who was rubbing her neck slowly.

"That was a challenge." She said, licking her lips and grinning. "But I did it."

Rift only nodded, his mind still longing for the feeling of her throat around him.

"Now…" She began, standing up and taking a few steps away from him and bowing her chest to the ground. "You've got a hole to fill"

His heart hammered in his chest once again. _Another chance. Can I do it right this time? I don't want to disappoint her aga-_

"Oi!" She sighed and scolded him. "You keep doubting yourself and I'll give you a paws on demonstration, with my tail and your rear!"

A flash of fear crossed Rift's eyes and he quickly hurried over. He again stared at her hind, watching the pearl white of his essence drip from her vent. _I wonder…_

Kara jumped in surprise as she felt his tongue swipe her slit again. She moaned softly, widening her stance. She turned her head to watch him in shock.

He sat on his hind legs and firmly held her haunch. Slick noises filled the air as he placed his maw around her maw, drinking in both her juices and his seed. He had pleasured and finished himself for years in private, but found enjoyment in the new mixture of flavours.

"Hah-ah! You're getting pretty good with that." She huffed, tongue hanging loosely from the pleasure. "Maybe we should get back to the main event… Rift?" She looked over at him in concern.

Rift was completely focused on cleaning her out. Eyes were shut, and little purrs of enjoyment vibrated from his throat. His tongue was as deep as he could extend it, reaching just shy of her inner barrier. The underside of it gliding against her clit.

A sharp spike of pleasure forced out a long gasp from Kara. Her legs began shaking, and she felt her peak growing closer. Verifying that Rift didn't seem to notice, she shakily wrapped her tail around one of his horns, and pulled him away.

A whine escaped him as Rift looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong? Did I mess up again?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "You were great, but I still want you finish with you." She hiked her tail. "Now come on and fill me, or I'll ask Sithy to."

Rift ignored her comment and hoisted himself atop of her. His front paws wrapped possessively around her hind legs. His member brushed over her tail hole.

"Ah… oh my…" Kara blushed. "That… Doesn't feel half bad. Maybe next time."

Rift nodded softly, not trusting himself to respond. He hit his mark as his shaft pressed firmly against her vent. He looked to her, waiting her command.

A quick nod from Kara and he slowly pushed himself into her. He grunted as a breath caught in his throat. His shaft couldn't help but spurt some pre.

Kara shivered and moaned, feeling new sensations at the change in penetration. Her clit was grinded against by his ridges, as well as that sensitive spot within. "Nngh… that's really good."

Continuing to slowly push in, he finally bottomed out, leaving only his knot exposed. He gave her a few minutes to adjust to the size. _So tight… It's amazing…_

Her muscles squeezed and contracted, massaging his shaft with her velvety walls. She panted quietly, longing to feel him to begin his ministrations. She turned her head to him to urge him on, eyes widening as she saw his face.

Rift's eyes and maw were clenched shut, fighting his body's desire to breed. It was taking all his effort not to cave. He wanted her to enjoy this too.

"Rift…" Kara panted, breaking his concentration. She found it difficult to speak with his shaft hitting all her pleasure points. "I'm not too far off, so please give your all."

His maw gaped. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." His body screamed at his mind, begging him to give into his instincts.

She growled softly, tail gently smacking against his face. "Fuck me before I rip it off for myself! I asked you before, now I'm telling you. FUCK ME!"

Rift yelped in fear and quickly halted his doubts. He slowly pulled himself out until only his tip remained. He shivered as his ridges ground against her clit, her juices lubricating him. With a grunt, he trusted back in, spaded tip quickly hitting her inner barrier.

Kara gasped in overwhelming pleasure. The combined mixture of ridges hitting her clit, g-spot, and cervix forcing a small jet of her juices out of her vent. She nearly fell over, barely catching herself before her face slammed into the ground. Her eyes were fogged with list, a small whimper begging him to continue.

He got the idea. With a small whine at pulling out, he again thrust back in. Again, hitting all her pleasure points, he grinned at her moans and twitching insides. He could smell her lust, and it was beginning to overpower his rational thoughts.

His eyes narrowed, pupils becoming slitted like a predator ready to strike. He tightened his grip on her hips. With a snarl, he began thrusting, shaft sliding in and out easily from her well lubricated vent.

Kara yelped in a mix of surprise and pleasure, not expecting him to suddenly become forceful. Rather than try and stop him, she whispered little words of encouragement. Her chest lowered further to the ground.

Rift continued picking up speed, unhooking his paws and pressing them atop of her shoulders. He grunted and snarled, lowering his head. He clamped tightly around her neck, officially claiming her as his mate.

She yelled in pain and pleasure. Her legs wobbled, her chest now rubbing the ground as his paws pinner her down possessively. She babbled incoherently as she felt herself reaching her limit. "Rif-ah! I'm close… Rift?"

He couldn't hear her, his mind fogged over by his need to claim her. Her walls rippled and squeezed around his shaft, juices mixing. His knot battered roughly at her entrance.

Her eyes squeezed, feeling her peak hit. She tried to fight it back, but screamed out as her vent was overloaded with sensations. Her tunnel clamped tightly around his shaft, trying desperately to milk him. "Ri-FT!"

Rift was completely under his feral instincts. His jaw stayed clamped on her neck and his grunts were animalistic. He paid no mind as her tail rubbed against their mating organs, coating it in slick organs.

Kara trembled, her own mind slowly succumbing to her own instincts. She gave one last attempt, her tail prodding his tailhole. "Please enjoy this…" She grunted, thrusting her tail as another orgasm wrached her body.

"Nng-uh!" Rift released her neck and his head pulled back, a roar escaping his throat. His pupils regained their usual round nature. He moaned at the tail wiggling and thrusting in his rear. He whimpered and panted. "K-ara? What are…"

She smiled weakly, struggling to hold herself and him up. "Go-od to have you back-Ah! Knot me before I go crazy."

He shuddered and nodded quickly, resuming his thrusting. His mind now somewhat clear with the exception of his stuffed tailhole, he set to work trying to fit the rest of his shaft inside her.

"I-it won't fit!" He gasped, feeling his own peak approaching. He whimpered in defeat as his knot smashed against her entrance, but refused to go in.

Kara wouldn't take no for an answer. Feeling around with her tail, she found where his prostate sat. Pushing roughly against it, she grinned smugly at the noise he released.

A high-pitched squeal released from him as the sensation hit him. He thrust harshly forward instinctually. He heard a loud pop and felt a new warmth around him.

Kara underestimated the size of the knot. The mix of pleasure and large stinging pain forced her to stuff he maw against the ground, muffling her mixed screams. _Oh fuck it's too much!_

Her mind quickly changed however, vent quickly coming to adjust to the extra size shoved inside her. His slit ground against her clit, while his ridges did the same for her g-spot. The biggest change beside the massive bulb was the spaded tip now locked inside of her womb.

Orgasms continuously wracked her body, vent attempting to claim his seed. "C-ugh come on, just a bit more…"

Another press of his prostate got the desired effect. He half-roared and whimpered, shuddering as his orgasm finally hit. He gripped her firmly as his ridges firmed up. His shaft twitched and he finally gave her vent what it wanted.

Very hot seed blasted into her womb, making her scream in surprise. It was nearly on the verge of being too hot. _Of course, Fire Guardian-_ "Oh fuck!" She doubled over, front legs giving in as a final orgasm rocked through her. Her eyes rolled into her head, tongue hanging from her maw.

Her vent squirted her juices out, soaking both sets of legs and the ground beneath.

Rift was similarly washed with pleasure, her velvety walls and muscles milking him and extending his own orgasm. For several minutes, he panted as he peak slowly faded. Feeling his strength leaving him, he grabbed her, pulling her into an intimate embrace as they hit the ground.

Kara stared at the sky, mind beginning to process what had happened. "Wow…" She couldn't find any better words to describe their encounter. "That was… Wow…"

Rift groaned, muscles aching and hips sore. He licked her neck and whimpered. "I'm so sorry for that… I don't know what came over me."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she sighed in contentment. "Don't be, that was amazing. It did hurt, but it felt really good after that." She shivered, feeling the large shaft twitch inside of her. "It feels like it belongs there."

He blushed, feeling a bit of pride. "It does. After all this time, I was afraid you'd never want to…"

His face reddened more as he rubbed his paw over her belly. He could distinctly feel a large bump where his knot was locked in tight, along with an enlarged belly, sealed full with his seed and his tip.

Kara chuckled. "I planned to do it sooner, but death kinda halted that for a bit." She looked down and moaned as she saw the state of her body. "Ancestor's Rift, I look gravid!"

Rift smiled softly. "I wouldn't complain. You look stunning."

She rolled her eyes and slowly removed her tail from his rear entrance, smirking at his feminine gasp. "You perv. If you've managed to somehow knock me up outside of my heat, I will beat you senseless. Did someone enjoy my tail?"

His face heated, shame welling in his chest for enjoying the violation of his rear. He grumbled deeply, keeping his voice just outside of her ears. "A bit…"

Kara sighed happily, enjoying the massive spire and the slight sloshing of seed within. She snuggled comfortably against the warmth of his chest. "This is nice, but don't forget you have another mate. And I know he wants a turn from you."

Rift frowned, mind thinking to the slender black form of Sithris. He loved the drake dearly, being the one to offer him joining their family. But even now, the idea of mating with him wasn't one he was too fond of. "I don't know… I know it isn't rare for males to… But it just doesn't sit well with me."

She groaned, wishing she had the strength to smack him. "If you have such issues with it now, why not go see one of the moles in Warfang. I'm sure they'd have some sort of potion to ease your thoughts. I know Sithy isn't picky, he'd just be happy to share some fun with one or both of his mates."

He sighed, hanging his head. "I know… I just… I guess that part really hasn't sank in yet. Like we are mates, but it still feels wrong. I'll see if I can get something to help with that."

She kissed him softly. "Thank you. It's the least you can do, between him rescuing you and putting up with you…" She smirked. "Going to his place for the day…"

Rift stared at her in surprise. "He knew? You planned this all along?"

"Of course!" She laughed. "You aren't exactly lacking down there. I've seen you plenty of times over the years suckling yourself in private. There was no way I was gonna put that in me until I was sure we could have a day to just us."

He blushed at her compliment. "I am short, so I guess I needed to make up for it in some way. Needed to make sure you didn't get tempted by any others"

Kara smirked. "Yes and no. I've seen others growing up and you are definitely the largest and only one to get under my tail." She cooed as she wiggled her hips, feeling his knot still sealed tight. "But Sithy is also my mate, and I'm curious if two are better than one."

"You… want…" Rift's heart dropped. His head drooped in failure. "I'm sorry if I wasn't up to your standards."

She quickly whacked him with her tail. "Ancestors Rift! Relax, you blew my expectations out of the water." She rubbed her neck against his. "We took Sithy in as a mate. We can't exclude him, and I want to enjoy both of my mates." She smiled as she watched Rift nod slowly and lay his head against hers. "But for now, I think we should enjoy some rest." She purred softly at his warmth, inside and out, eyes slowly closing as she gazed at the lake.


End file.
